Pick Me!
by Oujo ha Rippa
Summary: Eight year old Tsuna has a hard time choosing who he likes more, his devious older brother, Tsunayoshi or the cake his uncle Giotto had made for them? WARNING! Incest. Complete.


**I have no excuse for this. This is for people, who like me, like shota/incest and various kinks. Tsuna is eight, Tsunayoshi(HDW!Tsuna) is sixteen and Giotto is in his mid twenties. This will probably have around 9-12 chapters and pretty much every chapter will have lime or lemon.**

**This one has lime.**

**Shoot me now.**

* * *

_Pick 01: Chocolate Fingers!_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Giggling cutely, the feminine young boy known as Tsuna Sawada bit his lower lips and gnawed on it before slowly running his tongue across the puffed, soft pink lip that was his as he laid down on his bed with a pen in one hand and his diary in the other, scribbling nonsense onto it's pages and drawing random pictures before labelling them with little arrows pointing to certain pictures, making himself giggle louder.

He was a small boy of the age eight who, just over a month ago, entered grade three and had only recently turned eight fifteen days ago today and for his eighth birthday, his uncle, who he and his sixteen year old brother lived with, had given him a diary for his birthday, among other presents and such as well, but it was the diary he loved most. It was like a best friend, except it was more personal and Tsuna treasured it.

His uncle, Giotto Vongola, did most of his work and such at home in his study, a place where Tsuna had only ever had the guts to take a quick peek inside from a distance encase he was caught and punished. He never liked the punishments he was given, Giotto always took his favourite toys away from him for a week and then Tsuna had no one to play with. So for the last few days, he'd been extra careful because he didn't want his precious diary taken away from him.

Tsunayoshi, his older brother, went to Namimori High School and was in grade ten. Tsuna had noted that Tsunayoshi seemed rather protective over him and would always make sure no one ever laid a finger on him. He didn't ask why, it was probably for _grown up_ reasons.

Tsuna dreaded growing up, he loved being a little kid, even if he was bullied and teased by the other kids his age, sometimes older. The girls were nasty to him too. He never really liked girls, though he was sure his 'mama' must've been a nice one, even though he'd never met her. She had died when giving birth to him, Giotto had said, and Tsunayoshi had told him that their 'papa' was never around and left a few months before Tsuna himself was born.

Not that Tsuna minded though, he liked living in Giotto-oji's house!

It was big, and fun to explore! When Tsunayoshi was in middle school they used to play hide and seek all the time! But ever since the end of his last year in middle school and started something that Giotto called puberty, he stopped acting like a brother and became more obsessive.

Poking his tongue out at the thought, Tsuna made a disgusted face. He didn't want to hit puberty, or whatever it was. No way, not ever.

_And Giotto-oji made pancakes for breakfast today! Better than Tsunayoshi-nii's ones! They were…uhh…what's that really big long word beginning with 'd'? …I can't remember! But they tasted yummy! I better Giotto-oji's fingers tasted yummy too after making it! Maybe he'll let me lick them next time~_

Tsuna pulled his hand away and looked at the new paragraph in his diary entry and giggled, flushing lightly at the thought of sucking the sweet, sugary, sticky substance of his uncles slender fingers, his cheeks turning pink at the thought before shuddering a little, a small grin plastering itself on his face while he giggled again.

He bit his lower lip cutely on the side and started writing again how nice it must taste coming from Giotto's own fingers.

_But Tsunayoshi-nii is making a BIG chocolate cake tonight! Tsunayoshi-nii makes the best sweet treats! Maybe he'll let me help him stir the chocolate mix tonight! All the work makes me hot and bothered though…I don't mind! I love getting messy with Tsunayoshi-nii!_

Smiling happily, Tsuna rested his pen next to his diary and smiled brightly, reading over his entry so far while biting harder on his bottom lip, twirling a long piece of his hair with his index finger, waving his feet back and forth behind him.

He knew even if he didn't help out his brother with the chocolate cake, he'd let him lick the spoon. He _always_ let him lick the spoon, but never when Giotto was around! Tsunayoshi always said that he shouldn't do such things in front of their uncle so they had to wait until he went back into his study before he'd hand over the hard, candy treat to Tsuna and his eyes would light up at the idea of getting to lick it all up until it was clean.

Closing his eyes, he slowly remembered the taste of the chocolate on his tongue from the last time Tsunayoshi made something chocolaty. His tongue would swirl around the head of the spoon right until he reached the tip before successfully taking the whole of the head of the spoon in his mouth, sucking on the moist, warm, chocolate substance that coated his hard surface.

Sometimes, if he licked the spoon before the treat was served, the chocolate essence would drip down the handle of the spoon and onto Tsuna's hand, but the eight year old didn't mind, his tongue would frantically dance around the spoons handle, his lips sucking on the surface until every chocolate spot was cleaned.

After discarding the spoon into the sink, he'd turn to his chocolate stained hands and slowly repeat the same actions to each of his fingers.

One.

By.

One.

Intense concentration would go into the sucking of the fingers, sometimes if he was impatient he'd try to stuff two fingers into his mouth at once, causing his teeth to occasionally drag against the chocolate stained skin while his eyes would drift shut, taking in the taste of the chocolate, savouring it the best he could.

Tsunayoshi would always watch him though, he noted. Not that he minded, Tsuna liked the attention his brother gave him.

A curt knock came from outside of Tsuna's door and Tsuna's head jolted up to look at it, quickly shutting his diary and pushing it to the side, not noticing it fall onto his carpet in the process. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled widely.

Right now he wasn't wearing anything but a t-shirt that was starting to get a bit small on him and a pair of briefs, since all his boxers were in the wash. His socks were still on but he didn't mind, after all, it was basically winter time now in a matter of days and he was cold, and if anything he _hated_ his toes being cold.

"Come in~" Tsuna sang childishly as the door slowly opened, revealing the tall figure of his teenage brother, standing lazily in the hallway, his amber eyes gazing at him with what seemed to be a hidden agenda clouded in them, a spoon dripping with chocolate in one hand and a bowl in the other.

"Tsunayoshi-nii~! Did you bring me cake!" Tsuna giggled girlishly, his eyes glistening innocently while his cheeks turned a light pink again, wiggling his backside a little, getting into a more comfortable position on his bed while his soft brown eyes met the amber ones of his older brother, sneakily eyeing both the bowl and the chocolate spoon, trying not to lick his lips.

Tsunayoshi smirked, raising one eyebrow and lowering the other, "Giotto has gone out to get the yeast for it~ I _accidentally_ forgot to pick it up today and I told him just how _devastated_ you'd be if you didn't get your chocolate cake~" Tsunayoshi said slowly, putting emphasis on certain words before striding into his younger brothers room, taking in the kidlike surroundings.

Grinning, Tsuna flushed at his brothers considerateness, "Tsunayoshi-nii is very nice!" Tsuna said happily, sitting up on his bed, pushing his knees together and legs apart, his shirt ridded up a bit, showing the hem of his briefs and part of his small belly button, "Ano…what's in the bowl Tsunayoshi-nii?"

"Ho~?" Tsunayoshi almost sang, glancing slyly at the bowl before back at Tsuna, "I made you a special treat to have before dinner~ chocolate covered strawberries," Tsunayoshi said.

Tsuna's eyes lit up like Christmas decorations.

"C-can I have some! Please! I'll love you forever and ever and ever and…uh…e-ever?" Tsuna pleaded, tilting his head to the side while a confused look took over his childlike face, his features forming an uncertainty on his small face, unsure if he had added an 'ever' too many in his sentence or not. He didn't want to come off as desperate.

Even though he was.

Smirking widely, the older brother placed the bowl of perfectly shaped strawberries with a rich, warm, chocolaty coat masking their ruby red form. Like jewels dipped in bronze gold, a mouth watering treat that Tsuna couldn't help but gawk at, slight drool dripping from the corner of his mouth as he gazed at the beauty held before him. He wanted to devour them, bite, suck, lick, take in the desire held in front of him.

The smell sent a small shiver down his backbone, causing him to close his eyes a little, his mouth closing until his lips were barely parted, sighing at the sweet smell filling him up inside. Without a second thought, he delved into them and attacked.

"Heh~…oh? What's this?" Tsunayoshi mused to himself as he spotted the discarded diary abandoned on the floor. Giving a quick glance at Tsuna, who was chomping happily away at the strawberries, he bent down and picked up the diary, flicking through its pages before turning to the most recent one, trying to make sense of the child's writing.

_He likes getting messy with me?_ Tsunayoshi thought to himself as he glanced over at Tsuna again and then back at the diary, _Tsuna you have no idea……_

"Tsuna~" Tsunayoshi cooed, instantly earning the younger ones attention, his head snapping in his direction, chocolate covering his mouth, which was wide open, with a strawberry held in midair, its red surface sucked clean of the velvety chocolate.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, his eyebrows furrowing together a little before setting them dead onto his diary, his eyes instantly widening, "Don't read that! That's private! Give it back!" Tsuna said, scrambling off his bed, towards the brunette. Frantically he reached out with messy hands to grab his diary, only to have both of his wrists caught by Tsunayoshi's hand that was holding the diary, in which he placed swiftly under his arm.

"Giotto would be mad if you dirtied your new diary Tsuna~" Tsunayoshi sang, walking forwards to the younger brunette walked back into the bed, sitting down on it worriedly, looking at his brother with a questionable look upon his childlike features, his innocent eyes meeting Tsunayoshi's daunting gaze as he knelt down to Tsuna's level, placing the spoon in the bowl and grabbing one wrist for each hand.

"E-eh? Tsunayoshi-nii? S-should I go and wash my hands then?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head.

He chuckled, "No need, Ototo, I can do it for you," Tsunayoshi said, bringing Tsuna's left hand near his mouth, his hot breath grazing over the small, slender little fingers, the moisture in his breath tickling them, causing them to spasm reluctantly at Tsunayoshi's command before pushing out his hot, wet tongue to graze across them slowly, his eyes fixated on Tsuna's own.

The younger one meeped at the hot, foreign touch coating his fingers with saliva, feeling his cheeks turn a dark pink colour as he tried to pull his hand away from his brothers mouth without much effort, unsure of whether or not he liked this or wanted it to stop.

Despite his brothers reluctance, Tsunayoshi wrapped his skilled, wet tongue around the chocolate fingers and brought them into his part lips and into the dripping aqueous carven, sucking away the creamy commodity that was the chocolate, rubbing his teeming wet tongue around each individual digit, dragging his teeth across the skin for each to make sure he tasted every last bit of chocolate before moving onto the other hand.

Tsuna couldn't help himself but to gasp lightly at his brothers actions, especially when he felt hiss teeth drag at the skin; it wasn't too rough, nor was it too light, it had the perfect amount of delicacy and pressure put into it as his brother continued to hold their awkward gaze, his lips forming into the knowing smirk as he slowly pulled away from Tsuna's right hand with a pop, licking his lips slowly.

"Delicious," Tsunayoshi said in a almost seductive tone.

_That was the word!_ Tsuna thought angrily, mentally slapping himself.

"Would you like a better treat, Tsuna~?" Tsunayoshi asked with fake innocence dripping from his voice, smiling at Tsuna, a glint of evil flashing in his eyes.

A glint Tsuna didn't notice.

"Is it more chocolate!" Tsuna asked excitedly.

"I can add chocolate to it if you want me to," Tsunayoshi said simply, his smirk growing wider.

"Okay!" Tsuna yelled happily before giggling after.

"You have to close your eyes though~" Tsunayoshi said, watching as his brother giggled frantically before closing his eyes tight, showing he wasn't peeking while swinging his legs back and forth impatiently, wanting his treat.

Unsure of what exactly was happening, all Tsuna heard was some muffling around the room and the bowl next to him being tampered with and a zipper being undone. His brother best not be eating his strawberries, even if he did make them! They were Tsuna's strawberries now and no one was—

Within a flash, he felt a hand grip his left shoulder and pull him onto the floor on his knees and before he had time to respond to such a harsh action, a hand had grabbed the back of his head and pushed his gaping, partly opened mouth onto something hard, large, wet…and tasted like chocolate.

"If you're a good boy and suck all the chocolate, I'll give you a big piece of chocolate cake today~ but you're not allowed to look~"

Tsuna didn't have to be told twice, he didn't mind not looking at what exactly he was doing, though the taste was rather odd once he started to suck away most of the chocolate his mouth was covering at the moment, but as he reached out with his hand, he could feel more of the agonizingly tasteful substance further down on this large stick of candy as he saw it.

Mewling unknowingly at the taste, Tsuna eager parted his small, pink lips wider and let his brother push his head further onto what he was suck, his small, inexperienced tongue caressing the strange tasting chocolate stick, whirling all around its length, gagging as he took more of it in, his hands clawing the floor beneath him for support.

From nearby he could hear his brothers voice softly whispering his name and that small prompt alone made it worthwhile to do what his brother asked and to suck this large chocolate coated length of everything it had. His little head frantically moved faster, his teeth dragging along a skin like surface, almost mimicking what his brother had done to his fingers moments ago, gasping cutely as the inexplicitly large length hit the back of his throat at times, making him want to stop, but the intoxicating taste made him carry on.

The chocolate was long gone by now, but he could feel something else trickling against his taste buds that made him shiver and mewl questioningly at the taste, moving to where the length of this strange candy started and slowly circled the head of it with his small, dank tongue, his teeth pressing softly against it to see if anymore of the strange taste would fill his needs.

To his demise, there was only little, the young boy mewling in frustration, unaware of his brothers soft pants and moans of his name as his actions became more agitated and rabid, his sucks and his licks becoming needy, wanting, begging for this strange taste that was foreboding his tongue into a frenzy that he wanted to dwell in completely. He wanted to taste it properly, feel it sink into his tongue, learn it, have it. Perhaps this was the better treat. The small tease of the new treat seemed to be more fulfilling and satisfying than chocolate anyways.

Within moments after, a milky like substance hit the back of his throat hard, the young boy mewling in shock before shuddering at the taste, closing his eyes tighter before slowly relaxing, his hazed eyes opening slowly as he felt the liquid slide down his throat with ease, pulling away from the sweet tasting length to look up at his brother with half open eyes, letting what remained of the strange, hot, deliquescent fluid to linger on his forming taste buds while part of it trickled out of the corner of his mouth, panting a little.

A hand gripped his chin and a thumb rubbed against his swollen lower lip as he tried to hold his gaze with his brother for a little longer.

"You felt so good Tsuna~ you're a natural~" Tsunayoshi said, a grin forming on his lips as his thumb caressed Tsuna's lip, "Would you like to give your brother a treat?"

A small nod befell Tsuna as he unknowingly took his brother's thumb into his mouth, sucking on it eagerly, his eyes slowly closing.

"Heh~ I'm glad to see you so eager~ don't go telling Giotto now Tsuna~" Tsunayoshi warned, pushing Tsuna at an angle so he'd fall back onto the floor without hurting himself. He landed in a typical position, one hand above his head and another on his stomach while he continued to pant, whimpering in discomfort and need.

Within one swift motion, Tsuna felt his pair of briefs being pulled down to his knees, making cold air hit his not yet matured cock, making him mewl in distress and embarrassment. He didn't want his brother to see down their! He'd stopped undressing him and dressing him when he was five! Nor did he see any reason why he should be down there either.

Gasping while lost in thought, a cool liquid dripped onto the sensitive skin of his exposed area and he cringed at the crudeness of his brothers actions, an unfamiliar sensation running from the top of his spine right down to where his cock was, making it twitch questioningly at the cold touch. It made him feel…weird. And he wasn't sure if he liked that.

"N-no…! Tsunayoshi-nii!" mewled the helpless boy, squirming a little as more cool liquid slid across the rising length of his cock, making him shudder in distaste. It made him needy for something he'd never had before and he wasn't sure himself what exactly that was. All he knew is that this need made him feel weird, especially in his lower areas where the cool liquid was dripping.

"You sound very erotic Tsuna~" Tsunayoshi said smoothly, reaching out with his slightly large hand and gripping his younger brother's cock roughly, giving it a hard jerk while leaning down towards the tip, his hot breath tingling the tip of the cock, making the nerves in the head twitch frantically, earning a small moan from the younger boy, who helplessly clawed the soft carpet beneath him.

Wrapping his wet tongue around the chocolate coated cock, Tsunayoshi took the head of the small cock into his warm mouth, his teeth scrapping against the tip purposely before roughly sucking and licking it, rubbing his tongue against Tsuna's precum dripping slit, making him mewl cutely in distress and need. Need for something he didn't know the name of, all he knew was that something warm and wet was sucking a sensitive area and it felt weird, but good.

Just as Tsunayoshi opened his mouth to take in more of his brothers cock, the brunette cried out abruptly before cumming hard into the back of his older brothers mouth, whining in pleasure while his toes curled against the carpet, his cheeks stained pink. His immature and sensitive cock was too inexperienced to hold such an overwhelming new sensation of pleasure he knew nothing about.

Despite the fact he'd cummed so suddenly, Tsunayoshi continued to take all of Tsuna into his mouth, wrapping his experienced tongue around the sensitive skin, slowly sucking the chocolate off his brothers cock while dragging his teeth against the wrinkled skin as his erection was still present, limp in the older ones mouth.

"N-naaah! T-Tsunayoshi-nii! P-please stop—!" Tsuna mewled out erotically, trying to pull himself away. His lower area felt tired, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to continue giving Tsunayoshi the rest of his 'treat'.

With an audible pop, cold air rushed to Tsuna's limp, slightly abused cock, making him shiver and moan quietly at the somewhat empty feeling.

"That was quick~ don't worry~ I'll make sure you learn to hold it in longer Tsu-kun~" the older brunette cooed, brining his cum and chocolate stained fingers to his lips, sucking them.

For now, Tsuna just went along with it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

_Owari~ (of chapter)_

* * *

**Yes I should be shot for even posting this. Plus the lime failed, I fail at writing sex scenes. Ugh. -shoots self-**

**Review if you want it continued~**


End file.
